femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dame Devin (Barbie: Princess Charm School)
Dame Devin '(Nicole Oliver) is the main antagonist of the 2011 animated film,''Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is a subsitute teacher at the school who tries to live out her royal dreams through her daughter, Delancy, but she has evil plans to rule the kingdom, Gardania. '''Physical Appearance Dame Devin has strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Her hair is always in a high bun. She wears a tight yellow dress with pointy-toed yellow heels and yellow opera gloves when she teaches. Dame Devin wore a forest green gown at the coronation. Personality Dame Devin is prejudiced towards commoners because she once was one being spiteful. When she was not picked to be a lady royal at the end of her semester at school, she held a grudge against Queen Isabella, her sister-in-law. Dame Devin made it so the royal family would be killed in a car crash so her daughter Delancy could rule. Because of her attitude towards commoners, she is not professional at all towards Blair, and tells her she shouldn't be at the school because of where she comes from. She is strict to her students, especially to Blair whom she dislikes from the beginning since she was a lottery winner too, and because she reminded her of Princess Sophia. She knew that Blair was Princess Sophia and she knew that she had to get rid of her. Story Dame Devin was a commoner who went to the Princess Charm School to be a lady royal after winning a lottery raffle. She held a grudge against Isabella for not picking her as a lady royal in her final year at the school. After the family was killed by her, Dame Devin lived in the palace with Delancy. Dame Devin was cruel to Blair when she first arrived due to her commoner status, since she was once a commoner herself. Later on, when she learned that Blair was the lost princess that survived the car crash, she intentionally trapped her, Hadley and Isla in the palace basement in order to prevent them from interfering with her daughter's coronation by challenging the claims, but they escaped. However, Delancy put the crown on Blair's head and it revealed her as Princess Sophia. Dame Devin was enraged and yelled at her for ruining their future. She unknowingly and publicly revealed that she deliberately killed Queen Isabella and King Reginald in a car crash so Delancy could rule one day. Everyone was shocked, even Delancy was shocked and Dame Devin tried to say otherwise. However, the royal judge was enraged by her actions against Isabella and her family, ordered the guards to arrest her much to the shock of Delancy. Outraged, Dame Devin was removed, but she continued to demand they crown her daughter and not Blair before vowing revenge against everyone. Trivia *Nicole Oliver previously voiced Henna from Barbie: Mariposa. Gallery Dame Devin 2.png Dame Devin 3.jpg Dame Devin 2.gif Dame Devin 3.gif Dame Devin 4.gif Dame Devin 5.gif Dame Devin 6.gif Dame Devin 7.gif Dame Devin 8.gif Dame Devin 9.gif Dame Devin 10.gif Dame Devin 11.gif Dame Devin 12.gif Dame Devin 13.gif Dame Devin 14.gif Dame Devin 15.gif Dame Devin 16.gif Dame Devin 17.gif Dame Devin 18.gif Dame Devin 19.gif Dame Devin 20.gif Dame Devin 21.gif Dame Devin 22.gif Dame Devin 23.gif Dame Devin 24.gif Dame Devin 25.gif Dame Devin 26.gif Dame Devin 27.gif Dame Devin 28.gif Dame Devin 29.gif Dame Devin 30.gif Dame Devin comm.png|Fan art by LoulouVZ Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Noblewoman Category:Opera Gloves Category:Princess Category:Teacher Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Peer Pressurer Category:Evil Laugh Category:Snob Category:Failed Coup